Garou
Garou=thumb|393px |-|Meio Monstro=thumb|450px |-|Monstro Completo=thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Garou Idade: 18 anos. Espécie: Humano Mutante. Classificações: Monstro, Caçador de Herói. Anti-Herói Sexo: Masculino Obra: One Punch Man Altura: 1,77cm Aliados: *'Nenhum' Inimigos: *'Heróis em Geral' Descrição: Garou é um jovem de feições aguçadas, olhos amarelos e longos cabelos prateados que se destacam em duas pontas grandes, dando a sensação de um jovem lobo. Embora não seja uma pessoa particularmente grande, ele se mostra bastante musculoso. Ele veste uma camisa preta de mangas compridas apertada e calça branca folgada de artes marciais, semelhante ao seu antigo mestre Bang, com um cinto amarelo enrolado na cintura. Ele usa chinelos de tai chi para calçados. Conforme o tempo passa e ele luta contra oponentes mais fortes, a aparência de Garou muda e ele se torna cada vez mais parecido com um monstro. Depois de sofrer uma segunda derrota nas mãos de Saitama, ele tira a camisa e envolve a parte superior do corpo em bandagens enquanto tenta se recuperar. Enquanto luta contra Genos, seu olho direito fica vermelho e vermelho, e seu cabelo fica vermelho depois que ele esfrega seu próprio sangue nele. Em seguida, ele recebe uma camisa preta de mangas compridas e calças pretas de artes marciais da Monster Association, que começam a grudar no sangue do corpo e se fundir com a pele quando ele se torna um "meio-monstro" depois sua luta com o Royal Ripper e Bug God. Ele também retém uma grande cicatriz diagonal no rosto, que foi infligida pelo Royal Ripper. Mais tarde, depois de sofrer várias rajadas de Overgrown Rover, suas roupas ficam extremamente rasgadas e dois fios de tecido fluem ao vento atrás dele como lenços, e depois de ser derrotado por Orochi, seu corpo inteiro fica preto de fuligem e cinza. Sobre Garou (ō ロ Gar, Garō; Viz: Garo) é um ex-discípulo de Bang que foi expulso de seu dojo por arrumar briga. Por causa de seu fascínio por monstros e seu ódio por heróis, ele é comumente chamado de Monstro Humano e Caçador de Heróis. Sitch of the Hero Association o vê como uma grave ameaça à organização, apesar de ser apenas um humano. Mentalidade Personalidade: Garou é apresentado como um personagem maligno, com um ódio por heróis e tem uma caracterização confiante e vingativa. Ele odeia ser insultado e atacará qualquer um que o ofenda. Moral: Maligno Caótico. Preferência Sexual: Heterosexual Objetivos: Gostos: *'Garou possui um afeto imenso por Tareo'' Inteligência: Elevada. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Cidade (Muito superior a Genos. Seu nível de Desastre é nível Dragão) | Montanha (Igual ou superior a Gouketsu, que cortou nuvens) | Continental (Foi citado pelo criador, que Garou estaria em par de igualdade com Boros tendo vantagem e combate corpo a corpo) Defesa: Cidade (Igual ou superior ao seu Ataque. Fisicamente Garou é considerado um monstro) | Montanha (Comparável com seu ataque) | Continental (Recebeu uma serie de ataques sérios de Saitama e continuou se levantando) Velocidade: Hipersônico (Superior á Genos) | Hipersônico (Superior a fase anterior) | Relativistico (Igual ou superior há Boros) Força: Possivelmente kN Vigor: Extremamente Elevado. Alcance: Alguns Metros. Fraquezas Físicas: Sua adaptabilidade pode ser sobrecarregada com poder suficiente se a diferença for muito alta (no final, não era possível acompanhar um Saitama sério). A adaptação pode fazê-lo trocar velocidade por mais força, transformando-o em um monstro irracional. Fraquezas Psicológicas: Garou é muito protetor com Tareo e sempre coloca sua vida em risco para garantir sua segurança. Garou muitas vezes evita usar a arte marcial do Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist até que ele precise, pois isso o lembra de Bang. Propenso a prolongar intencionalmente as lutas para se tornar mais forte, tipicamente deixando os inimigos ficarem sérios. Tende a subestimar os oponentes quando eles são "derrotados" Variações: Garou Base | Meio Monstro | Monstro Completo Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Evolução Reativa, Especialista em Combate Corpo a Corpo, Regeneração (Rank I), Manipulação Elementar, Adaptação, Transformação, Amplificação de Status, Reflexão de Ataques, Técnicas Especiais Mestre Marcial: Garou é um lutador extremamente habilidoso, que se adapta ao combate e usa a vantagem dos pontos fracos do oponente para obter a vantagem máxima nas lutas. Sua habilidade de aprendizado (ō 学習 Ch, Chō Gakushū Nōryoku) permite que ele aprenda contra medidas para os estilos de luta de outras pessoas, enquanto cria seus próprios estilos de luta. Ele mostra essa habilidade contra o Tanktop Master, onde ataca seus pontos fracos e vira rapidamente a mesa. Ele também mostra essa habilidade única em sua luta com o Metal Bat, onde comenta que os ataques do Metal Bat estão ficando previsíveis e estranhos. Enquanto luta contra seus oponentes, Garou ganha acesso a seus estilos e técnicas de luta, simplesmente testemunhando-os uma vez. Além disso, ao lutar, Garou busca pontos vitais e articulações para fazer com que seus oponentes percam a capacidade de revidar muito rapidamente. Além disso, analisando a linha de visão, postura, tensão muscular de seu oponente, respiração, energia, padrões de movimento e centro de gravidade, ele pode quase perfeitamente prever o próximo movimento de seu oponente. Sua precisão de previsão só melhora à medida que Garou se torna mais forte. *'Ryūsui Gansai-ken': Uma arte marcial que Garou aprendeu com seu antigo mestre, Bang. É composto por uma série de socos extremamente rápidos e poderosos que podem matar um herói da Classe S. Garou evita usar esse estilo, se possível, porque ele lembra Bang. Charanko descreve a arte marcial como "levando inimigos ao redor do nariz movendo-se como um riacho calmo, apenas para terminá-los com um soco forte o suficiente para esmagar grandes rochas como um rio furioso", implicando que o Punho Esmagador de Corrente de Água é paralelo vida Tai Chi. A arte marcial pode repelir os ataques de seus oponentes, anulá-los ou redirecioná-los com o dobro do poder. Além disso, se em uma crise, a arte marcial faz com que seu corpo se mova por conta própria. No entanto, essa arte é incompleta, pois Bang não ensinou Garou a lutar contra estilos de luta semelhantes a animais, como o de Watchdog Man. Além disso, a Superliga Darkshine observou em sua batalha com Garou que o Punho de Pedra do Fluxo de Água de Garou é inferior em comparação com Bang, mesmo quando Garou estava em seu estado evoluído, quando Darkshine lutou contra Bang individualmente e conseguiu ver essa técnica primeiro. mão. Durante a batalha entre Garou e Bang, Genos também observa que a diferença de habilidade é inegável. Garou deve fazer um esforço consciente para usar as técnicas, mas para Bang, isso se tornou parte de seu próprio ser. *'Mikiri': Garou remove todas as restrições que ele colocou em sua mente. Quando eles são removidos, a mobilidade de Garou aumenta a agilidade e a manobrabilidade. Durante sua luta com Orochi, depois que Garou usou o Abandono, ele foi capaz de usar o Punho de Corte de Ferro Whirlwind e o Punho de Pedra do Fluxo de Água ao mesmo tempo. Garyū Bujutsu: Baseado no Punho Esmagador de Corrente de Água, este estilo de luta evolui livremente durante o combate. Isso foi visto pela primeira vez contra a Heavy Tank Loincloth. Tanktop Blow: Copiado do Tanktop Master, Garou desequilibra e distrai seu oponente, golpeando o chão com uma força tremenda. Ele primeiro usa isso contra Bang and Bomb. Categoria:One Punch Man Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Amplificadores de Status Categoria:Lutadores Categoria:Corpo a Corpo Categoria:Hibridos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Anti-Heróis Categoria:Transformações Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Classe C/4 Categoria:Classe C/3 Categoria:Classe C/1